Fluffy! AkaKuro
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: [Re-edit] AkaKuro fluffy moment in various scene. Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya. Crossposted from basketballpoetsociety OTP battle in Tumblr.


_**Fluffy AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fluffy AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

* * *

**[ Author's Note ] : **

Fic ini merupakan kumpulan drabble hasil daur ulang dari fic-fic karya Yuna yang sebelumnya. Kumpulan drabble ini awalnya dibuat untuk disubmitt ke ajang _OTP Battle_ di Tumblr, namun supaya draft tidak menganggur begitu saja, saya putuskan untuk mempublish ke ffn. Bagi yang pernah membaca fic-fic saya sebelumnya, mungkin ceritanya akan terasa familiar karena saya hanya melakukan sedikit perubahan. Tapi saya harap kalian semua bisa menikmati re-edit ini.

Happy reading and just tell me if you need sequel of this ;)

* * *

**Surprise Kiss**

Itu adalah sebuah kejutan ulang tahun yang sama sekali tidak diduga Akashi

Akashi mengurung diri di ruang OSIS sendirian. Hanya saja ia sengaja tidak mengunci pintunya. Setelah menghabiskan kue kejutan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan empat orang lainnya, (tentu saja Akashi yang menjaga asupan nutrisinya hanya menghabiskan satu potong saja, sisanya ia ikhlaskan untuk dihabiskan Nebuya) Akashi kembali menatap lembaran kertas yang ia biarkan begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya.

Rasa kantuk secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Wajar saja. Ia belum mengistirahatkan fisik dan pikirannya sejak semalam. Atau lebih tepatnya, dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini ia tidak beristirahat dengan cukup. Tanpa sadar, matanya terpejam. Ia tertidur di antara lembaran kertas di atas mejanya selama beberapa saat hingga ia mendengar suara...

"...Shi...Akashi..."

Samar-samar, Akashi bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia kemudian mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

"Hoi, Akashi. Bangunlah."

Kali ini kedua kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna. Saat matanya telah menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya, dilihatnya Ogiwara Shigehiro berdiri di hadapannya.

"...Shigehiro? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ogiwara tersenyum penuh makna sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akashi,

"Aku datang mengantarkan seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Masuklah." jawab Ogiwara seraya memanggil seseorang yang berada di balik pintu. Orang yang dipanggil Ogiwara itu pun akhirnya memasuki ruangan. Mengenakan syal berwarna abu-abu dengan mantel hitam, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu berjalan mendekati meja Akashi. Tentu saja Akashi terkejut melihat 'tamu istimewa' yang dibawa Ogiwara untuknya, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kuroko akan datang untuk menemuinya.

"Tetsuya...?"

"Hai, Akashi-kun."

Inilah kali pertama mereka berbicara lagi setelah final _winter cup_ berlalu.

"...Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Karena aku ingin bertemu Akashi-kun."

Jawaban yang tidak bisa diterima begitu saja oleh Akashi.

Akashi melirik ke arah Ogiwara. "Kenapa Tetsuya bisa bersamamu, Shigehiro?" Sejurus kemudian, ia teringat perkataan Mibuchi mengenai alasan ketidakhadiran Ogiwara saat Akashi mendapatkan kejutan dari rekan setimnya tadi. "...Apa ini termasuk dalam urusan penting yang kau lakukan tadi, Shigehiro?"

Ogiwara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Hm, bagaimana ya? Eh? tunggu dulu, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku punya urusan penting hari ini?"

Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara kali ini. Manik heterokromatiknya mengarah pada pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya itu. Hubungan keduanya bukan teman, tentu saja. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa dikatakan sedang bermusuhan. Keduanya hanya masih belum bisa membiasakan diri antara satu sama lain setelah Kuroko mengalahkan Akashi dalam pertandingan final beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuya. Kenapa kau bisa ada di si-"

Ucapan Akashi harus terhenti karena secara tiba-tiba sesuatu membungkam bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan yang hangat. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir selama beberapa detik. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Akashi terkejut. Kuroko menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun."

* * *

**You're Always in My Mind**

Akashi selalu memiliki rutinitas khusus sebelum tidur. Rutinitas apakah itu?

Tepat pukul dua belas malam ketika ia telah selesai melakukan semua pekerjaannya. Sebagai siswa berprestasi dan kapten tim basket, baginya sudah biasa untuk mulai memejamkan mata tepat ketika hari mulai berganti. Mengatur jadwal latihan, mengerjakan seluruh tugas-tugas sekolahnya hingga mempelajari materi ujian untuk keesokan harinya dalam waktu semalam bukan masalah baginya. Toh hanya tinggal mengedipkan mata, semua akan bisa diselesaikannya dengan mudah. Mungkin, kedengarannya memang berlebihan tapi itulah Akashi Seijuurou, kapten _generation of miracles_ yang begitu disegani dan ditakuti.

Akhirnya ia bisa merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk dan memejamkan mata. Tapi, sebelum mulai memejamkan mata ada satu ritual khusus yang selalu dilakukannya hampir setiap malam.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya sementara memorinya memutar ulang kejadian hari ini, lagi-lagi hari ini ada saja ulah Kuroko Tetsuya yang nyaris ingin membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang malam.

Seperti saat latihan sore tadi, untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus menahan tawa. Alih-alih merasa kesal lantaran Kuroko selalu melakukan kesalahan yang berulang-ulang –jatuh terjerembab di tengah latihan, Akashi justru harus berjuang mati-matian menahan tawa. Pasalnya, kejadian itu selalu terjadi berulang kali dan sore tadi adalah yang kelima puluh kalinya Kuroko terjerembab di tengah latihan sejak bergabung dengan tim basket Teikou.

Oh, Akashi bahkan sampai menghitungnya satu demi satu. Tampaknya Kuroko hanya perlu jatuh sekali lagi untuk mendapat piring cantik.

Akashi juga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi begitu ingat bagaimana usaha Kuroko untuk berkelit dari ancaman menu latihan tambahan darinya. Ada-ada saja alasan yang dibuat si _phantom sixth_ _man_-nya itu.

"_Ano, maaf Akashi-kun. Jangan beri aku latihan lagi. Aku mual."_

Pfft...Kali ini Akashi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Yang benar saja, memangnya kau hamil? Setidaknya buatlah alasan lain yang lebih bermutu, Tetsuya. Ah, Akashi semakin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika ingat bahwa Kuroko berkata seperti itu dengan menggembungkan wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya. Alih-alih memberi kesan mual, pemandangan itu malah tampak menggemaskan di mata Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin tidaklah seperti anggota _generation of miracles_ lainnya. Terlalu banyak keterbatasan melingkupi dirinya. Jangan bandingkan Kuroko dengan Aomine sang _ace_, Midorima sang _shooter_, Murasakibara sang _center_ ataupun Kise yang sudah menunjukkan kebolehannya sejak awal mula bergabung. Teknik dasar sekalipun bahkan tidak Kuroko kuasai. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tampak istimewa di mata Akashi mungkin hanyalah keberadaannya yang tipis.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata segala macam kekurangan itulah yang membuat Akashi tertarik pada sang pemain bayangan. Alasannya sederhana, pemuda bersurai merah ini tak pernah berhenti tersenyum jika mengingat segala macam kekonyolan yang dibuat Kuroko.

Ah, sebaiknya ia segera memejamkan mata sebelum ia disangka orang gila karena nyaris tertawa-tawa sendirian.

"Hmm, tampaknya aku akan bermimpi indah malam ini..." bisiknya pelan sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya.

* * *

**Sweet Cooking**

Hanya Kuroko yang bisa membuat seorang Akashi masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak, Tetsuya?"

Tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Akashi. Saat ini mereka berdua, Akashi dan Kuroko, tengah berada di dapur kediaman keluarga Akashi.

"Bisa sedikit-sedikit, Akashi-kun. Aku sering membantu Ibuku masak di dapur. Yah, walaupun tidak semahir Kagami-kun."

Seketika kening Akashi berkerut. "Kagami-kun? Maksudmu Kagami Taiga yang itu?"

"Memangnya Akashi-kun tidak tahu? Kagami-kun pandai memasak dan masakannya enak. Kagami-kun cuma tinggal sendirian di Tokyo. Makanya mau tak mau ia harus bisa masak."

Ya, ya, ya. Tampaknya kali ini Akashi tidak bisa lagi menilai orang lain hanya sebatas berdasarkan penampilan luarnya saja. Penampilan Kagami memang lebih garang ketimbang dirinya, tapi siapa sangka Kagami akan lebih jago dalam urusan dapur ketimbang dirinya.

"Akashi-kun sendiri? Apa kau bisa memasak?"

Pertanyaan yang sungguh telak. Bagi tuan muda Akashi yang terbiasa dilayani sejak kecil, ia tak pernah berurusan dengan dapur. Otomatis, Akashi tak pernah tahu bagaimana menyalakan kompor.

Tanpa perlu menunggu Akashi untuk bersuara, Kuroko tersenyum simpul seraya bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu, bahwa Akashi tidak bisa memasak.

"Hmm, kau mau mencoba memasak sekarang, Akashi-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku juga bisa masak, Tetsuya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu...bagianmu cukup memotong daun bawang ini saja."

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu pun kemudian menyerahkan tumpukan daun bawang yang siap untuk dipotong. Akashi pun menerima tumpukan daun bawang itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Hanya ini saja, Tetsuya?"

"Untuk sementara, Akashi-kun. Kalau kau berhasil, baru boleh ke tahap selanjutnya."

"Kau meremehkanku, Tetsuya?"

"Hmm, aku bukannya meremehkanmu, Akashi-kun. Tapi, sebelum kau mengerjakan bagian yang sulit, aku harus melihat kemampuanmu dulu 'kan?"

Akashi mendesis menerima tumpukan daun bawang itu. "Tch, baiklah, Tetsuya. Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku juga bisa masak. Lalu, daun bawang ini harus dipotong seperti apa?"

"Bisakah kau memotongnya tipis-tipis, Akashi-kun? Ah, tapi aku akan melihat hasil pekerjaanmu dulu sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaanku." seru Kuroko sambil mengamati kondisi rebusan kaldu campuran _wakame_ dan _bonito flakes_-nya. Akashi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapan Kuroko. Ia pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera memotong tumpukan daun bawang di hadapannya. Walaupun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, tapi tetap saja Akashi ingin terlihat keren di hadapan Kuroko. Namun, belum sempat Akashi melakukan aksinya, Tetsuya buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun!"

Kening Akashi berkerut. "Ada apa lagi, Tetsuya?"

"Kau harus memarkan daun bawangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memotongnya."

"Dibuat memar? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Seperti ini, Akashi-kun."

DUK...DUK...

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu pun memipihkan daun bawang itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya dengan bertumpu pada permukaan pisau. Pemandangan itu kontan membuat Akashi tertegun takjub.

"Untuk apa melakukan itu, Tetsuya?"

"Supaya minyak atsirinya keluar, Akashi-kun. Dengan begitu, supnya akan terasa lebih harum." jawab Kuroko sambil meneruskan aktifitasnya. Membuat Akashi semakin takjub dibuatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko akan semahir ini. "Nah, sekarang daun bawangnya siap untuk dipotong. Mohon bantuannya, Akashi-kun."

Daun bawang itu pun kini kembali berada di tangan Akashi. Ah, apakah nasib daun bawang itu akan menjadi malang di tangannya? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang Akashi tahu, ia absolut dalam segala hal. Ia tidak pernah kalah ataupun gagal melakukan sesuatu. Untuk pemikiran ini, Akashi jelas tidak mengikutsertakan hasil final di _wintercup_ beberapa waktu lalu. Yang ia lakukan cukup memotong daun bawangnya menjadi berukuran tipis 'kan? Huh, itu sih mudah.

Ia pun tak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Pisau di genggamannya mulai membelah permukaan badan daun bawang itu. Potongan pertama hasilnya lumayan. Cukup tipis dan rapi. Merasa percaya diri dengan hasil pengalaman pertamanya, Akashi pun mencoba untuk mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Alasannya, tentu saja, ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapan Kuroko yang sudah selesai memasak _dashi_.

Namun, tampaknya si daun bawang tidak berpihak pada kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Ukh..."

Rupanya saking semangatnya memotong, ujung pisau yang tajam itu mengiris jari telunjuknya. Akashi langsung mengangkat jarinya. Darah mulai merembes keluar dari luka kecil itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi Seijuurou merasakan perihnya teriris pisau. Pengalaman yang cukup berharga bagi Seijuurou yang tak pernah sekalipun turun ke dapur.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko refleks menghentikan pekerjaannya begitu mendengar suara rintihan di sebelahnya. Di hadapannya sekarang tampak Akashi yang berdiri mematung seolah masih takjub dengan goresan kecil pada jari telunjuknya. Manik heterokromatiknya terus terpaku pada luka kecil di jari telunjuknya. Menyadari Akashi diam tak bergerak dan darah mulai menyembul dari luka iris itu membuat Kuroko kontan menarik jari yang terluka itu,

...dan mengisap darah yang mengalir dari bekas luka itu.

Kontan saja Akashi terkejut akan tindakan Kuroko yang begitu mendadak itu. Namun, dalam hati ia hanya bisa tertawa geli. Tingkah Kuroko memang mengejutkan tapi juga menggemaskan. Melalui ekor matanya, Akashi bisa melihat wajah panik Kuroko. Padahal luka di jari telunjuknya tidaklah seberapa parah. Hanya goresan kecil sepanjang beberapa milimeter saja.

Kuroko sendiri juga tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Jelas ia tahu bahwa apa yang tengah dilakukannya sama sekali tidak steril begitu rasa anyir darah menyapa indera pengecapnya. Namun, hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehnya. Ia begitu panik saat itu sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Dan begitu manik _azure_-nya menyadari bahwa manik heterokromatik di depannya tengah menatapnya intens, barulah ia tersadar.

"Hmm...apakah masih perih, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. "Tidak, Tetsuya. Sudah tidak apa-apa..."

"Apa di rumah ini ada kotak P3K?"

Akashi kembali menggeleng. "Tidak ada Tetsuya. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir." Ia kembali melihat bekas lukanya lagi. Darah sudah berhenti mengalir dari lukanya. "Ternyata begini ya rasanya terpotong pisau."

Menyadari Akashi masih bisa bercanda, mau tak mau membuat Kuroko ingin tertawa juga. "Ini pengalaman pertamamu, Akashi-kun?"

"Sayangnya memang iya, Tetsuya. Tampaknya aku kapok masuk ke dapur lagi."

Untuk sesaat keduanya diam sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersamaan. Ah, aneh memang. Tapi itulah adanya. Sekalipun Akashi harus merasakan tajamnya pisau pada pengalaman memasak pertamanya, tapi ia tidak akan benar-benar kapok untuk memasak, selama Kuroko ada di sampingnya.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^^


End file.
